Grell's Daughter's
by Anima's Illusions
Summary: Grell has two girls named Scarlet and Vile, he names them after is two favorite men but what's the catch?
1. Work Isn't the only thing

**Trying my hand at this…..Hope you enjoy **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor Grell *sad* anyway!**

"Ronnie, Ronnie dear"

Grell called, walking up to the reaper; "Hitting on young ladies again"

"Well, I am a smooth talker Grell senpai"

"Your right about that" Eric agreed and right behind him was Alan returning to his desk.

"So what are you doing around here? I thought Will senpai had you on lock down until you got your paper work done."

"I'm taking a break, a lady can't be just sealed away you know"

Grell had always said himself to be lady and his friends had accepted that; but then the unthinkable happened years ago, Grell got pregnant.

"You guys are still coming aren't you?" the red shinigami asked the others; "It's not everyday I see my niece's"

"Shut up!" not everyone knew that Grell had kids; "Grell we are everyone" Eric told him, making him smile he was just about to tell them how his daughters were doing. "Oh hey William senpai" William was coming, thank god he had Ronald, without him Grell was sure he would gotten caught more than usual if he didn't have the young shinigami. Hiding under Alan's desk hoping that William couldn't see him; "Knox, are you done with your paper work?"

"Well ya see boss…a guy cant take a break?" the stoic man stared at Ronald questioning the statement. While Grell tried to keep his self from being found, he couldn't help but snicker at the struggling shinigami in question, in an attempt to keep from laughing. William shot a glare at the other two in question; Alan was looking down at some paper work that he had yet to do and Eric was somewhat avoiding William's glare. They did have somewhere to go to night and weren't going to take overtime for it, well not today anyway.

"I suggest you _**all**_get back to _**work**_ now, I have to go check on Sutcliff"

As the stoic reaper walked away Grell moved out from underneath Alan's desk and ran, 'How am I going to get there before Will?!' the only other way that he could think of to get back to his office without being seen by the stoic man was outside the women's bathroom up an empty office now that he thought about which way he was going he wondered what happen to the shinigami that had occupied the office below his; _'He was pretty cute.'_

"FOCUS!" he reminded himself of his mission at hand, he really didn't want to get overtime for this, his daughters would be upset, remembering the last time Will had gave him overtime the girls were upset that they wouldn't see 'mommy' until later and as an result; they had left a note. _Going to London, maybe we'll come across that Sebastian guy you're always talking about, don't worry we'll be careful, we'll be staying where we always do when we come to the human world , Love you like you love the color red._

The girls had been going there lately which left him home alone sometime's and they hadn't seen his lovely Sebby since they've been there.

He had just made it through his office window when he heard the door unlock, thinking of what he would do and say, Will would see him run to his desk; only thing left to do was to play it cool and act like the lovely lady he was; which wasn't acting at all. What else was he supposed to do?

"Sutcliff, what do you think you're doing?" the man gave the other a cold stare, "it looked so beautiful outside, I couldn't help but to look" giving the other one of his smiles that he had not used so often; knowing he had the other hooked made him happy, finally no overtime and he would get home at the right time. But he still had so much to do; his thoughts drifted to Sebastian, if he should invite William; but then again.

"How much work did you get done?" Grell was happy to point out his stack of papers, he had actually did some work. William looked at the stack of papers; Grell had done most of his paper work and had a few more left but not much. To his thought he would expected much less done by the red haired man, considering how much he didn't do on a regular basis. "I should lock you up more often"

"Really Willy?!" oh Will had really done it now, "to lock me up away from the rest of the world, to keep me as your own" Hugging the shinigami in black, which didn't move until he got tired of Grell's chatting on and on about him being his prisoner then he hit him over the head with his death scythe .

"That's no way to treat a lady Will" William hated being called that and made that point years ago, and finally gave up on telling Grell cause he wouldn't listen to him; well at least he tried. Will grabbed the few papers Grell had not finished, "Oh I'll finish those William dear."

"No need, you've done enough today, you may take the rest of the day off, but-"

"Thank you! Will!" he interrupted the other, Will had told his self that he would make Grell do some work tomorrow but what he had done today was enough, actually more than enough. "Just be ready for the internship" he reminded Grell before watching the red head run off; he sighed, he was probably going to pay for it the next day. He left Grell's office and returned to his own to finish his own paper work and what little of Grell's that he'd picked up.

Grell thought about what he should do now that he had the rest of the day off, maybe he would visit Sebastian for a bit. _'Yes that is what I'll do'_ he decided before slicing a portal to the human world with his death scythe.

Sebastian had put the other servants outside; maybe they could watch each other's mistakes and correct them. He was busy cleaning up the mess in the kitchen which Bard caused, he had an explosive way of cooking as he might say; it's an art.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, _'he must want something sweet'_ he thought to himself before actually going to see what his young master wanted. "Yes bocchan?"

"We're going to see Undertaker"

'_Okay, why?'_ sometimes Sebastian swore he didn't understand Ciel and his ways of doing things; why on earth did he need to speak with the Undertaker?

On their way, after the butler had clean that mess from earlier, he and Ciel went to see the Undertaker.

"Undertaker" the short boy called; and there he was talking; but not to himself.

"Sebby, fancy meeting you here" Sebastian's eye twitched, what in Satan's name was this man doing here.

"Excuse me Ms. Grell but I believe the young master wants something" Grell was surveying his nails just before putting a nail file to them, "Oh that's alright Undertaker dear, I have to get going anyway." The red hair male got off of the funeral director's desk, and swayed out, but when the door closed behind him; he ran jumping to the nearest roof, trying to get home, he was now rushing to get everything done.

He had finally (FINALLY!) gotten home; "Hey Grell" Eric casually sitting on the couch beside Alan and Ronald was coming back from the kitchen. This was one of those time he was happy he had kids. He said hey to everyone and went to freshen up.

"UNDERTAKER!"

Grell was coming out of his room when he saw a mostly red blur run down the hall to tackle the Undertaker. The old shinigami couldn't help but laugh at the young girl; "Scarlet Kelly Spears!" Grell yelled.

"Someone's in trouble" the other girl said teasingly sitting in a chair reading a book, which was in front of her face so no one could see her face.

"Shut up Vile" Scarlet whined back at her sister, while she only giggled darkly in response before getting up and going to the kitchen to check on the food she was sure dinner was about done.

"She was only thanking me" Undertaker stated which the girl's mother questioned; "What are you talking about?"

"I cannot say"

"Why not!"

"Mom just wait till tomorrow "Scarlet agreed with the Undertaker, smiling wide showing some of her pointed teeth.

"Alan can you help me" the other sister asked from the kitchen, when the two finished they called the others for dinner.

"I know this maybe a bad time but-" the young shinigami was interrupted by Eric, "like when you showed up for a blind date and really didn't like what you saw"

"It's not that bad! Besides I'm never doing that again in my life, chick was a dude or something supernatural but not our supernatural I think, I'm still not sure"

"What did you want to say Ronnie dear?" Grell asked trying to get him back on track, "Well…." The partly blonde hair was hesitant in asking his question; "I'm not the only one wondering this…b-but who is the father of the girls?"

Grell was surprised at the question; of course Scarlet asked him, it was only natural for her to wonder who her father was. The younger sister Vile never really asked she said she didn't really think about it nor was compelled not to ask about it.

"Between William and Sebastian" he wasn't afraid to admit he didn't know exactly who the girl's father was.

"Between our boss and a demon, Grell you sure know how ta pick em" Eric told him and Alan agreed shyly; scared of what Grell might do. Ronald only whistled.

"That's interesting" the Undertaker joined in; "it's about time they know" he continued, everyone there agreed with the legendary shinigami.

"Yes!" Scarlet jumped up and did Grell's pose; "Yeah that's your kid" Eric snorted.

"Indeed" the Undertaker started to laugh and the others stared; "Isn't the internship tomorrow" Ronald asked "Yes" Alan answered, well that just killed Ron's day and to think he was planning to fool around. Great now he has to watch out for Will, that man knows how to ruin a day but then he was his boss.

"Have fun with that" Vile stated, "Now who wants desert?"


	2. Interns?

**Hello again, I just got to finish this chapter there were something's I had to think about it.**

**Any who, my lovely disclaimer! I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters in Kuroshitsuji; yes it is a shame….…ON TO THE STORY!**

In another room William as looking over the files for the shinigami that applied for the internship, and well Grell he was doing what does best when he's in the same room with William. What he came across next surprised him; a file which held the names of two shinigami as well as their photos.

Scarlet Kelly Spears and Vile Luna Michealis; both recommended by the higher ups and the Undertaker, ages eleven and ten; these girls were young, really young. This was surprising enough, they were young girls and both B students; he glanced over the girls files again, he found one more thing, they were related but the file didn't list the parents.

In the other room, all the guys that applied for the internship were just talking, then the door opened they thought it might've been their boss or something like that, so they got in line. The door opened and revealed two girls; "Chill it's just some girls"

"This is something you girls don't want to do"

"It's dangerous; you'll get scared or maybe even worse"

The girls ignored them and entered the room; "this is going to be fun" one girl told the other, "only you would say that" as they found a place in line.

Grell flung the door open and William just followed him, "those are the girls?" the red haired shinigami asked, those were his daughters. 'This must have been the thing Undertaker was talking about.' William never answered him but only glanced at the girls who ignored the others but were adjusting their trainee glasses.

"That's enough" when they started every now and then the other shinigami made fun of the two; before Grell could say anything William did, "Miss Spears and Miss Michealis are your biggest competition here."

"You're kidding?" a boy asked and both girls answered; "he's not"

They were being showed around, though most of the trainee's cared, while others didn't or you could tell which one's were going to get hurt or die during the final part of internship. A lot of them tuned Grell out though he kept talking and talking.

Ronald was ducking and dodging Will almost all day it seemed like everywhere he turned Will, Grell and the trainee's turned the corner. 'Cant flirt with nobody around here' he thought to his self and ran straight into Undertaker, "Taker what are you doing here?"

"Just wondering around, seeing how the girls are doing."

Ronald hasn't seen them at all, wonder why? He heard William coming around the corner, "gotta get back to my desk, bye." The young shingami took off for his desk; Undertaker only laughed and even more when he saw who was coming around the corner; which confused the male trainee's which Scarlet and Vile thought it as normal, seeing that they have been around him enough to think it as normal.

Usually this wouldn't happen but the higher ups were watching; "What do you think?"

"Too early to tell, they are quite skilled" one of them remembered the meeting with both girls as well as the Undertaker. Those girls were classified as B students though their skills were actually of a triple A student (AAA). They refused to go pass a B to get into the internship, they were told that by the girls themselves; "I was being lazy, so I didn't do more than was necessary" was Scarlet's answer, Vile's on the other hand was different, "now why would I do that?"

The last AAA student they had enter the internship was Grell Sutcliff, which said a lot about how things has been going there. Besides the fact that the higher ups admitted the girls in school; then the internship program, along with Undertaker. Guess these girls are the experimentation on if women can do it or not, no these girls were too young; it was just to see if they themselves could do it or not; given their reputation in school.

Everyone had went home for the day; all the way to his house, Grell worried about who his girl's would be paired up with, hopefully they would be paired each other. They almost did everything together; well more or less, the things they deemed important at the moment or even fun. But the whole pairing thing worried him enough; he was lucky enough to get William as a partner when they were in the girl's position. He didn't know how that was going to go, they kept them in the dark most of the time; "what's wrong with you?" Grell knew the tone; it was obvious she was in the room though he hadn't noticed when he returned home. "Vile what are you doing in here?"

"I've been in here, you walked right past me deep in thought when you came back; back to the point what's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing" he stuttered, but still he couldn't believe Vile was in the room and he didn't notice, she was something alright it was like she had the stealth of a demon, and the only one he knew that could do that was serving that Phantomhive brat. "I'll accept it, though I know your lying; remember we are your kids af-" the younger sister was cut off; "mom, were you surprised to see us?" Scarlet came in with a doll that looked like it never got enough sleep but he answered her. "Yes I was dearie" he had time to regain composer after Scarlet cut off Vile. No one noticed and he looked at his smiling daughter, Scarlet.

Though both worried about their mother; the younger glanced up from the book that she usually kept in front of her face. She knew her sister was already thinking of a plan and she was curious to what it was, but first they had to get through their test before they could do anything at all.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see" Scarlet said with a generous smile, "well let's get through our test before anything else" Vile suggested knowing the other knew she was right.

While the girls were talking Grell was in his room trying to reassure his self that his daughters will be just fine, that he had nothing to worry about but he had everything to worry about this test was about as sketchy as this story.


	3. What's going on?

**Sooooooo finally I can keep up, and so my disclaimer I Anima's Illusions do not claim/own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, I don't have enough money for that. But I do love my OC's their cool… By the way the story will jump a bit to thoughts, other characters and such things; my bad if you get confused, I'm sorry in advance. **

_**That next morning Grell woke up to his daughters fumbling around or at least that is what he thought, as he entered the kitchen.**_

"Morning mom!"

"You shouldn't have eaten two huge slices of cake this early, Scarlet."

"You're the one that gave them to me!" she argued back; "I did, didn't I?" those two were something; they finished washing dishes after making Grell breakfast before leaving early. They had to be there earlier than they were used to. Or just barely make it and not get caught by William, but of course they got there before most of the male interns considering they had three minutes get there from home, one good use of learning how to make your own portal.

Since Grell was late William had to ask Alan to help him out, but where was he? "Sorry, there was some chaos with some of the secretaries and Ronald didn't make it any better." Poor Alan he was like a rag doll when it came to women, he was always nice to them but knowing Ronald was in the mix didn't help, that boy was probably the cause of it.

"Females"

The two girls turned to look at the boy that just said that, "yeah what of it?" no one answered Vile I mean no one wanted to; the girl was freaking scary along with Scarlet's death stare. "Senpai, can we get started now?" Scarlet asked after giving one kid a death stare; if looks could kill, he would be dead by now. William only nodded before both girls left the room before anyone could actually process what just happened.

_**That same morning after Grell had finished eating he got dressed and left the house and headed to the Phantomhive mansion. **_

He didn't come over for Sebastian which was a huge surprise, after all he hadn't been here in a long time, that was when he and William broke up and he ended up here of all places confiding in Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard.

"Hey guys"

"Grell"

"Shhh, where is Sebastian and the brat?" he wasn't at all worried about Ciel but Sebastian was the one to worry about that demon was sneaky and he heard almost everything that goes on in this house, meaning the kid knew. "They went out on business"; the red reaper nodded, that maid sure knew where everyone went especially Sebastian.

"I want you to meet my daughters" they were taken back at that, yes they had kept that secret for a long time but they thought they would never have to meet the secret their selves. "They are busy at the moment and won't be back for a couple of days but you'll get to meet them soon"

"So it actually happened, I thought you were joking"

"I wasn't!" he said while hitting Bard right on the head; "but you can't tell anyone, you got that." Of course they understood, he trusted his human friends, but how he became friends with them was a mystery itself. He had to get going this wasn't the only place he needed to go.

_**While Grell was doing that, the girls (Scarlet and Vile) had already started the observation part of their test.**_

"This is boring!"

"Be patient, it part of the job" Scarlet nodded, they were watching this woman, she was supposed to die couple of days from now, "why did we get the woman that dies giving birth to her unlucky kid?"

"You know very well why that is, and yeah the kids unlucky though" vile answered, how unlucky for the woman and her child they both get to die not long after each other. That little family ends when the kid dies.

"Just cause were girls, they get to see if this rattles us enough to back out, how stupid"

"Nah duh it pathetic to me but it's a job though so let's get it done, so stop complaining"

"You were complaining too!"

"Doubt that but if I was oh well, I'm terribly sorry for blaming you"

When Vile was serious she was serious not doubt about that but she was also sarcastic and then again she was right. Both girls were set on becoming reapers like their mom no doubt about it, how fun would it be to work with your mom?

They watched the woman walk the streets of London, the same streets they often walked when Grell got overtime which was often, they swore he got overtime just to get some Willy time. But now they were working and couldn't get bored and loose this woman but it was so hard not to do that.

_**Grelll had finally made it to work, really late obviously and he knew William was going to ask questions about his tardiness like always.**_

Grell had gotten to work and Will looked upset but who could tell all his facial expressions looked the same. "Where have you been?"

"Home, I was sick and decided to come to work when I felt better." He knew Will would understand; "interns left, huh?"

"Yes" all he could do was hope Scarlet and Vile were paired together and that they did their best, it was sad that they wouldn't be back home until this was over, it was going to be quiet at home. "Well Will you wanna join me for lunch?"

"Let me finish with some of these papers first" did he just agree to lunch with Grell? Grell of all people, he hadn't really been with Grell besides work with and among other things when they were together. Hopefully he wasn't going to be alone with the red haired shinigami, if that happened who knows what would happen.

Williams thoughts were racing he couldn't help but think about everything, why did he break with up with Grell in the first place? Oh yeah his pretending was becoming way out of hand, he knew he wanted kids but he went too far and William was sick of it.

Grell had to go in his mind because he couldn't put up with him anymore, though the man truly loved him; he just couldn't do it. Soon he regretted it, Grell had went missing weeks after the break up just because Eric mentioned he as getting fat, which was kind of true. No one knew where he went or what had happen he showed up at work months later and acted as if nothing had happened; as if Eric had called him fat the day before and thought nothing of it. What could have happened to Sutcliff in all that time? The second time he went missing was odd as well then showed out if the blue months later and acting as if nothing happened. William truly worried about the shinigami nowadays.

"I can wait, be back later and don't leave without me" he was still is usual self, then he left Will to his thoughts and work while he went to fool around with his other coworkers.

"Hey there you are!" those three were just around the corner; Eric was first to speak; "Where were you? Alan had to fill in for you this morning"

"I went by to see the Phantomhive servants, among other things"

"That was dangerous! Was Sebastian There?" Alan asked; "no, thankfully" Grell wouldn't know how to deal to with that if he was there, what was he going to do? Tell Sebastian he has a daughter and by him Vile is ten years old and she still had no interest in meeting Sebastian, but Scarlet did but sadly he hadn't told either of them who their fathers were. But the real question was how was he going to do that?

"Anyway, can we be invited to lunch with you and Senpai or is that a no?" Ronald asked, so they were spying these guys, he didn't get to answer him before Eric jumped in. "Ya getting back with William?"

"I wish he would, senpai was much happier when you dated him"

"So lunch? Can we come?" if Ronald and Eric kept talking he wouldn't get to say anything, "first of all I wouldn't say getting back together and sure you guys can come, it just lunch."

"But you still love him?" damn Alan could read him like a book, "sadly yes" he cursed the day he meet Alan that man could read him like no other friend could, sometimes he hated it but he was grateful for him.

Next thing Grell knows they were all going to lunch with William even Undertaker was, who knows when he was invited, who invited him to lunch anyway?

_**While they were at lunch Ciel and Sebastian had returned to the mansion, since the young master didn't want to be bothered Sebastian was going to go to his room and play with his cat he kept hidden but there was a certain scent keeping him from doing just that. So he headed to go find those other servants, if you could call them that.**_

"Why was Grell here?" he asked, interrupting the group useless conversation; "He came looking for you" Bard answered while nonchalantly rubbing his head. Sebastian rolled his eyes he hadn't seen much of that shinigami since that night, even demons like him needed some fun time after all it was nothing but a one night stand that meant nothing to him. In Grell's case that meant a drunken one night stand, poor him, right? Though he got what he wanted, in way, more or less. But he hadn't come back since then and now he was wondering what if something happened to the shinigami.


	4. Seems like alot of work

**Sorry I'm really getting behind on everything late, it's the story of my life actually; any who I finished this chapter finally and will be posting chapters as soon as I can, thanks for waiting.**

Grell had been feeling rather lonely at home since the girls weren't around and he missed them badly like any other mother would. It was starting to show at work as well and this time Ronald, Alan nor Eric was around to cheer him up; on top of that he had to get ready to do reaping's with William, at least he would have some company of some sort.

As soon as Grell walked in his office he knew something was wrong, normally he wouldn't care given their past together. How could someone so lively be put down so quickly? Concern grew for the redhead as he sat in the chair in front of him and his desk. "Finished with my paper work" Grell glumly announced, the way he said it made William's heart hurt; he thought he had buried all his feelings for the shinigami before him, apparently he was wrong, all those emotions were coming back tenfold and threating to break his stoic manner. Doubting that he could get through the rest of his work day seeing Grell like this, but this was work he couldn't let that get to him; "Sutcliff if there is something wrong I have to trust it won't interfere with our work."

Was will trying to ask if he was okay or was he hearing things? "I'm fine love" somewhat picking up his flirtatious mood once again before grabbing their to die list telling William to hurry up.

Meanwhile Scarlet and Vile were watching and waiting around and it proved to be painfully boring. The woman was simply with a friend that had another pair of trainee's following him as well. Who decided it was silent enough with the four of them there watching their respective targets. "Are you bored as I am" the girls only nodded not taking their eyes off the woman, "come one Spears, Michealis lighten up, we're not gonna be jerks." Still nothing, "it's useless" his partner told him, "okay okay! This silence is killing me!" Scarlet gave in, yes Vile was good company and she sees her every day; "we're bored outta our minds!" both boys snickered at least someone was talking, "how about a game?"

"Go for it" now Vile was talking they weren't expecting her to speak anytime soon, she was interested in how they were going to turn this into a game.

Back to Grell and William

Reaping's were going well so far and they hadn't run into any demons lately but it was deathly quiet between the two. Until a random name appeared on their to die list, not that it never happened but it just happened to be bothersome. Though they made their way to the body when they reached their destination then the name disappeared.

"Good evening reaper's, it seems as if your too late" there seemed to be no one there, however William and Grell knew better, both readying their selves for the battle to come.

"Now, now dear reaper's there is no reason to fight…unless…" the demon snaked her arms around Grell's waist, "you want to" he whipped around breaking the loose hold on him causing the demonic female to jump back laughing as William attacked her, "is he yours littler reaper?" Now it was William turn to look confused, "what are you talking about demon?"

"By the way you're attacking me I would say I just touched your mate and you don't like that" he just stared at the female as a sly smile formed on demonic face, as she formed an idea. Quickly she made her way to the red shinigami once again as he stood in shock from the word she spoke earlier. "You smell so different darling…" pausing to playing with his blood red hair, "like a half demon" she whispered, now she done it this demon had to die and now. Finally using that lovely scythe of his, he brought it to life killing the demon as she teased both reaper's, "die you filthy woman" he couldn't risk William over hearing anything that result back to his kids, in this case Vile.

William never thought Grell of all people would kill that demon that fast, he couldn't believe his eyes it was unexpected of him and he loved that about the red head. "Will?"

"Yes?" Grell said nothing else he just head back to work, what could he possibly be thinking? Hours later, "do you still love me?" and there was the question he couldn't avoid, "William do you still love me?" there was his voice again, "yes, I do" he swore his heart skipped a beat he had to get the hell out of this conversation but how. "I love you too, can we try again?" 'shit' he thought Grell would never ask that again, not after how rough he treated him the last time. By the time he finally answered they had approached front door of the building, "yes, I would like that" with a genuine smile on his face causing Grell to be the happiest man that preferred to be called a woman in the world.

Somehow their game had lead them to be dressed up as little abandon girls that were now in the woman home with her man friend and the two other male shinigami that posed as friends of the man of the woman. Currently Scarlet was rubbing the woman's stomach with pity, telling her about their mother. As the three males said their goodbyes to the girls Vile watched with interest tonight was the night.

Midnight had come and the woman's husband had come to check on them as they slept, he seemed no to mind then there was a scream for him and he ran upstairs to meet his wife in labor. He sent one of the maid's for a doctor and the other to the abandon girl's room who knew what was going on. Hours seems to past as the woman slowly started to die; first they had to get away from this maid. Vile just knocked her out, "smooth, really reaper like"

"Ah shut up Scarlet, we had to do something" Vile groaned as they made their way out the room, it was time, the baby cried and the woman was starting to dying also her husband was being push out of the room. "Oh goody goody, it's our turn!"

"You sound just like mom"

"Come one Vile you miss her two, sooo can I get the woman?"

"Whatever you want, I'll take the baby" heading into the room with no problems successfully finishing the job with ease, "now that's what I call a tragic death~"

"You really are sound like mom now come on if we get going now we could get home by tomorrow"

"Your no fun you know that!?"

"Let's go you two toned idiot"

"Your hair is two toned as well"

"YOU KKNOW WHAT I MEAN!" There night wasn't done yet they had to pay a visit to the higher ups, and what a night it would be hopefully it wasn't anything stupid.

They were one of the first pairs to finish and they were already being called in, "welcome back" the girls only nodded at them, "how did it go?"

"It was boring but interesting" answered Scarlet before someone spoke, "hehehe they are truly remarkable, are they not" Somehow they had missed Undertaker coming in the room but no one had a problem with it. "Quite they are, would like them to work in dispatch under Mr. Spears"

"I believe they could handle all what goes on here as well as being under my watchful eye" Scarlet and Vile simply looked and listened to them talk before a statement was directed to them.

"Report to Mr. Spears office with this, also your glasses should be ready before you leave" and with that they were dismissed and headed to William's office and waited.

By the time Mr. Spears opened the door to his office, "Spears? Michealis? What are you doing in here?" Scarlet just simply handed him the sheet of paper that was given to them to give to him, which explained everything. As their soon to be boss sat down, "impressive" he just sat there in that stoic manner of his, they were just looking around the room as he started to talk about the rules and guidelines they need to follow and what he expects of them. "Get some sleep, I expect you to be here early, so we can finish going over things" as soon as they finished the headed to Lawrence Anderson for their glasses, "KYAH!"

"STOP YELLING SCARLET!"

"The both of you are"

"Sorry Mr. Anderson" they apologized, "but thank you" those to were quite the pair, as soon as they finished they headed home only to find it empty, Grell wasn't home but they were tired. So they made dinner and cleaned up after to only start to take their baths before heading to bed.

Later Grell had come home hoping for his girls to be home, because William had said some shinigami had completed their missions. But he couldn't really look because he had a guest behind him.

That morning Scarlet and Vile got up to early to go pounce on their mom but when they opened the door to his room there was a sight before them, Grell was not alone in his bed; William was in there with him. They just closed to door quickly before anyone woke up, now who could say that they saw their mom and boss together? They could but they had to get ready for their first day, without waking anyone up, now that was the challenge. Sneaking out was quite the challenge, either Scarlet would fall or Vile would forget they had a guest that knew nothing about him, but why?

Quietly they ate, cleaned, got dressed and left, not soon after they left Grell and William woke up, they both thought they heard something but chose to dismiss it.

The first one to arrive to work was Mr. Spears of course; he had two more desks moved in seeing there were to newbies than one. The last one to arrive was Grell and Ronald, and that was a tie. Everyone one was busy doing something William was trapped in his office talking, Eric was sleeping his latest hangover off cause he couldn't focus on his paperwork anymore, Alan was just doing paperwork, Ronald was hitting on girls and Grell well he was sad.

"Grell senpai what's the matter?"

"Nothing Ronnie"

"Why're there two empty desks over dere?" guess Eric just woke up, he asked a legit question, no one asked why they were there in the first place. Finally William emerged out of his office with two young ladies following him, "These are your co workers, Mr. Sutcliff, Knox, Slingsby, and Mr. Humphries"

They just smirked, "a pleasure to meet you all" they both said then William retreated back in the office, leaving them to hold their own with the others as soon as they heard the door shut.

"Girls!" their mom almost attacked them, he thought they looked beautiful with their glasses not that they didn't without them but still.

"How'd it go?" the brunette asked while getting Eric to finally start his work as Scarlet answered while her and Vile started on the respective stacks of paperwork.

"It was okay but we came back to an interesting sight this morning"

"Scar shut it"

"Not my fault mom bedded our boss"

"And there it goes" all eyes went from Scarlet to Vile and ended on Grell who just about died on the inside, "you came home last night?!" they just nodded; yeah he died on the inside. So how was he was going to explain this? "Your father and I are going to try again" Scarlet made a huge slash on the paper she was working on, poor paper ink got all over it.

"MY FATHER!?" everybody stopped working now, the other men just stared at Grell

'Shit" he did it now, slowly he nodded; "so we're working for Scarlet's daddy who also so happens to be you boyfriend, does he even know about us?"

"Well~"

"No, he doesn't and we plan on keeping it that way he wouldn't understand" Grell was really needing some help; thank the gods for Eric's bluntness. "Not to mention he'd try to kill Vile" way to go Ronnie, "why would he want to kill me?"

"Everyone wants to kill you sis."

"Cause" he started in a hushed tone, "you're a hybrid"

"I forgot about that" Now Scarlet knew she just started back working as William came to check on them, her boss was he dad, what else would she learn? She couldn't help but to wonder how their mom managed to bed someone like William T. Spears and have it result in a shinigami like her who was nothing like him at all.


	5. Secrets

**I'm sooo behind School work is killing me, anyway who would want to hear that. Well I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters, only my OC's that's it, please enjoy also I apologize for any errors, I've edited this chapter a lot but yeah.**

The paper work was easy and now they had to go pick up their to die list from William senpai. Scarlet wasn't sure what to make of her father being her boss and on her first day of work too, that was the thing he didn't know about.

"You two finished early"

"Really William senpai?" the man only nodded towards Scarlet before Grell ran in trying to kiss him, but Grell ended up getting smacked on the head by William's death scythe. "Ow. Willy that one hurt," Grell glanced around the room spotting the two girls in the corner of the room. Somehow they had migrated there; "oh hey girls" Scarlet head to the door with Vile behind her, "we can leave" Vile suggested while Scarlet giggled; Grell was about to add to that suggestion but William told them it wasn't necessary to do so and got back to business. "Sutcliff you'll be taking Ms. Spears and I will be taking Ms. Michealis"

'_Great I get the one who has an actual stick up his ass and who happens to be mom's current boyfriend or should I say secret boyfriend anyway he happens to be my big sister's dad too. Man I have the worst luck'_ Vile just sighed as her sister and "mother" like they had read her mind. The laughing duo skipped out the office obviously happily leaving to two in an awkward silence until William grabbed his death scythe started to leave, Vile just followed without a word.

A few names into their to die list, "Bassy!" followed by "is that the man your always talking about?" Sebastian looks up to find Grell a partly redheaded girl. "Grell what are you doing here?"

"Now that you ask little Earl; there's been some deaths in the area and we just came to reap this one." The boy nodded before he took noticed of the female reaper, "and you are?"

"The names Scarlet…uh Grell we've got company" demons came out of nowhere and yet everywhere, this was the first time Grell was actually worried; everyone there could hold their own except Ciel and what were they to do with an unreaped soul, the guy was so near death now.

While that was going on William and Vile were more than half way done with their to die list until an unscheduled name showed up. "Senpai?"

"Yes? We better get going then," the girl agreed before following William; they were getting close now, so close that William could smell the stink of a cluster of demons. Which was never a good thing when they got there they saw Eric, Alan, Ronald, Undertaker, Grell, Scarlet and none other than the demon called Sebastian and his young master. "Will!" Grell called, it was getting bad Ronald and Alan were injured pretty badly if he said so his self. "Vile go help Scarlet" Grell ordered "well alright" it didn't take long for her to get to her sister's side, while their boss went to Grell. "What's going on?"

"That soul, showed up on everyone's list" that meant the soul Scarlet and Vile were currently protecting was very important. "SHIT! SCREW YOU!" Eric just left his self open to get his self injured like Ronald and Alan was.

"We have to get them out of here" Grell added, "yes I know" but the real question was how? Grell just sighed; "William you have to trust me and I'll explain later" he had no choice but to accept what Grell was going to do, the redhead went on to the girls to tell them what they were need to do as well as Ciel.

The sight was amazing, those two girls were killing demons left and right, "Grell would you mind telling me why I took Sebastian out of this fight?" leave it to Ciel to be the impatient one; "you wouldn't want Sebastian to die would you?" no one understood. "Those threads Vile is using, they're covered with substances that can kill or stop them in anyway." Scarlet rushed over to where they were, stabbing sections of her weapon in the ground around the group. Though Ciel wasn't giving up on the questioning yet; "and how are we protected?"

"Magic, shinigami's don't use it anymore nor do demons, cause they can't though certain ones can but in our case we can use shinigami magic. I'm the one keeping you all safe; you wouldn't want to die like that would you?" Scarlet gave him a smartass look about her statement as well, "like a spider trapping its prey" Undertaker added that man made everything he added to quizzical, somewhat. Anyway Scarlet didn't let anyone go until Vile was done and the soul was reaped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, those books paid off huh Vile?"

"With some help they did, I'll see ya later" Scarlet, Grell and William helped Eric, Alan and Ronald get home (thank goodness for portals) while Undertaker stayed with Vile to clean the mess.

"That was interesting little one" the old shinigami patted her on the head, "a good friend taught me" she yawned; "let's get this cleaned, all this isn't necessary for a human to find." She nodded then glanced at Ciel and his butler giving them a questioning look. "Ms. Vile?"

"I know Undertaker" using her abilities to clean the supernatural mess after she finished she felt like she would've fell over just to sleep but Undertaker picked her up cradling her before removing her glasses. "Time for bed, your mother will get mad if you don't come home this time"

"Usually too tired to get home, can't I stay with you?"

"As much as I would love that, I must speak with the young Earl tomorrow and I doubt you would like to deal with that." She lazily looked at the boy, "Kay, let's go." (Again thank goodness for portals and stuff, it wouldn't be supernatural without them)

Scarlet and Grell had finally got home with Grell's guest; William was still wondering about what had happened and why Scarlet was here didn't she have a home to go to? Last time he checked Grell lived alone. "Scarlet, go to your room"

"If that's your way of saying can you give us some privacy than ok, I will leave" was she roommate's with Grell? "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Will" he had no clue what was going on nor why his darling Grell was crying, "calm down, what are you talking about?" he had so many questions like how did he know these girls? Why had he kept their abilities secret?

Grell took a deep breath, this was going to be a long night and Vile hadn't come home yet. "Scarlet and Vile, they have been able to use shinigami magic since they were little but Vile can use demonic magic as well."

"First how did you know them and second Vile isn't a demon, it's impossible for her to use demonic magic"

"I raised these girls since they were born…They're my kids…I'm their mother"

"Grell were not going through this again"

"WILL! WHERE DO YOU THINK SPEARS CAME FROM IN SCARLET KELLY SPEARS!" there was this weird feeling that Grell was telling the truth and William had to trust that. "Mom what's wrong? What did you do to him" Scarlet was glared at him after rushing in the room; she had a temper and flaming red hair well mostly like Grell and black hair underneath like his; the girl was serious like him but a free spirit like Grell. "She's ours?" Grell just nodded as Scarlet hugged him then there was a knock on the door. It was Undertaker holding a sleeping Vile in his arms, "you told him?"

"We haven't got to Vile yet" the old man's smile was gone and was replaced with a frown; he closed the door and sat on the couch with Vile still in his arms. "We should talk about it now" Grell sighed again but didn't speak; "you mention Vile was able to use demonic magic" Grell nodded to Will's statement, "she's a halfie, you see Vile resulted in a drunken one night stand…"

"With?"

"Sebastian"

"That demon! Grell I cannot have a half demon walking around the office! You know what will happen if anyone else finds out"

"He doesn't know!"

"Momma did Scarlet do something stupid again?" she opened his eyes to see Undertaker holding her, Scarlet hugging their mother and William. "What the hell? What is he doing here!?" staring at William intensely as she spoke.

"Don't hurt her! I know the rule just don't hurt her!" Grell begged, "You told him, knowing he could kill me right now!" Vile had Grell's temper as well, usually the girl was calm, laid back or sarcastic in situations; guess that was the Sebastian in her.

"Grell, I will not hurt her but I'm asking you to let me move in with you and the girls." he thought about it, of course he wanted to scream yes but what did his daughters think? "I say yes, I know you want to say it too mom." Scarlet smiled, "Vile?"

"Considering he hasn't hurt any of us, I'm fine with it cause he makes you happy" she yawned; "let's get you two into bed hehehe"

"Undertaker we're not babies" Scarlet whined holding her doll following the man.

**Ciel and Sebastian**

The young lord had gotten into bed, "master?"

"What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I that is quiet odd perhaps they are something new" Sebastian knew those two girls had caught his master interest.

**Back to Grell and William**

"They're sleeping safe and sound"

"Undertaker before you leave, are they ok?"

"Oh yes, the cause was just using a large amount of magic on all the demons, left them tired" Grell nodded, "good night Undertaker"

"Hehehee the same to you both" and with that he left; "William are you alright?" Grell was worried about how William was coping with all of this new information. "Yes, I'm fine, but why did you keep Scarlet a secret from me?"

"What reason would you have to believe me then?" Grell had a point there, "Come one Will lets go to bed."


	6. Welcome to Fatherhood William well sorta

**Well I'm back and everything has settled down in my life a lot so now I can get back to this; thank you guys for waiting for the next chapter, I stayed up all night to finish this for you guys and I don't mind it at all and I apologize for any issues with grammar (ya read these things so many times and ya think ya fixed everything to look and find something's wrong with it every time, the story of my life).. Anyways I don't own this anime (Kuroshitsuji also known as Black Butler) or the awesome characters in it, aww sad face however please enjoy this chapter written by yours truly! **

**That morning **

"Morning mom! Morning dad/boss/William…senpai…ummm…"

"Did you really say all that in one breath?" Vile question her sister who nodded; "Morning girls" Grell greeted while handing William his coffee. "Scarlet, give William sometime to adjust to being a father"

"And you"

"Sorry it was Vile's fault" William just looked at the girl reading a book and drinking coffee, "Is it? Is it really my fault? You don't have to be the first one to listen to her when you wake; she's a baby."

"I am not!"

"We'll see" she had a creepy smirk no it was a demon smirk, the smirk of Sebastian Michealis. Anyway she put her book down and glared at William before she left the table.

"Don't worry it's going to take a while for her to warm up to you unlike Scarlet here"

"Yep!" Then she bounced off; "like mother like daughter" it wasn't a bad thing either. Will smiled before giving the love of his life a loving kiss before going to get dressed. 'maybe this will work' Grell thought to his self before getting interrupted by the sound of Vile banging on her and Scarlet's shared bathroom yelling. Maybe he should settle this; "SCARLET! THERE ISN'T THAT MUCH TO DO IN THERE!"

"THERE IS! SO SHUT UP!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF! I'LL KICK THE DOOR DOWN AND MAUL YOU! NOT JUST KILL YOU! MAUL! SIMPLY KILLING IS JUST TOO GOOD FOR YOU!"

Or not, Grell wasn't the one to get in the middle of those two, or just Vile. "Does this happen every morning?"

"No, only when Scarlet gets to the bathroom first; since there are four of us in the house than three, it may happen a lot more."

"Well okay, I'll think I'll stay here just in case Vile does kick the door down and maul her sister"

'This will work just fine'

"Be right back then'

William wasn't used to working up to two kids, one happy and the other gloomy? They were just odd but he felt happy. Scarlet was a mini Grell and he was just now entering her life, it was kind of confusing. "Uh Will you in reality yet?" it was Scarlet, she wore a black dress with accents of pink; she was rather cute like a flower. "Ah yes, thank you"

"No problem, are you mad with mom? Cause we can't tell and I think you are but Vile says your confused but I can tell she thinks so too and…" she stopped to adjust her glasses; "and, and I forgot the rest of what I was about to say but you don't like us do you?"

"Scarlet, I'm not mad at all but I am a bit confused but you and your sister have nothing to worry about."

"Besides give the man some room to breathe, he doesn't know us well but he's trying cause he loves mom." Vile came out the hallway with her glasses in hand; "Yeah, you're right!" That cheered Scarlet up quickly she gave William a look that said 'you'll learn'.

"Vile Luna Michealis! How many times have I told you to keep those glasses on?"

"Ah damn, I forgot; at least I'm not doing it in public."

"LANGUAGE! A doing lady doesn't use such foul language"

"My bad but I'm hardly a lady; Scarlet has more of a chance than I do." They looked at Scarlet who was stuffing her face with another slice of cake and coffee. Grell mentally face palmed his self, "just put them on."

"Fine. Fine."

The all left the house, William figured that it was the girls demonic side of her that helped her to see better than if she was a normal shinigami. "Hey! Look at the family!" Eric yelled bringing attention to his four coworkers walking in.

**While they started work Ciel and Sebastian had went to see the Undertaker**

"Undertaker, what has Grell done now?" the man in question did nothing but laugh and Ciel was losing his patience; not that he had much of that. "It's not my story to tell, but it does involve that butler of yours." What could Sebastian have done now? He looked as if he did not know. Making the Undertaker laugh again, like the crazed loon he was more or less; "I suppose I'll give you a clue." Who knew what his clues were like; "it started with just one and right before they were done; that one didn't believe but didn't deceive and our red head went on the run. But then it started again but not how you would think it would be, one drunken night was a sight that shows how your butler can be." What kind of clue was that? Through Ciel only nodded and left the man in his shop laughing.

This was getting very interesting, William found out about the secret Grell had been keeping; starting the day with his very odd family. And now Ciel and Sebastian must figure out the Undertaker's so called "clue".

After leaving the Undertaker Ciel sat in his study questioning his demonic servant, "Sebastian what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry master but I don't have the slightest clue what he could mean" in the demon's mind he was just hoping his master didn't say those words. "Sebastian I order you to tell me what you have done" and there his hopes went; it was an order and now he had to follow it. "Very well, one night I had found Grell on the grounds and he reeked of alcohol, Finny was awake and asked me to not kill him and in return he would actually leave me alone and go to sleep. Things went accordingly until I tried to get the man to bed and we had drunken sex well he did anyway." The bluenette couldn't believe what he had heard; now Ciel had to think about the next thing he was about to say or do long and hard, since Sebastian had something to do with Grell and his none sense, and nothing good could come from it. But what could it be?

Meanwhile in Sebastian's mind; how did the Undertaker of all people, no shinigami know about that night? Knowing the red head he told everyone that would listen, if he could remember it all that is. But what was the rest of the clues meaning, was there someone else before me? Maybe I'll do a little digging of my own.

**We'll leave young master Ciel and Sebastian to their thoughts; it was the end of our new found family's work day.**

"Best reaping partner ever!" Scarlet yelled falling on the couch; "yeah Ronald's pretty cool and all" her sister stated from the kitchen, it was Vile's night to cook dinner well she was the one that used it the most but anyway.

"So who is this friend of yours that's coming here for dinner" William asked, not that he knew this person. "Don't be mean because he's Vile's only mentor in these things and a friend in case you can't tell she doesn't make friends easily." No doubt it's a demon but whom? Before William had a chance to ask the doorbell rang; "I'll get it!"

Yep, definitely a demon; "Claude!" the youngest of the two yelled as the demon came into the kitchen while Grell and William followed behind. "How are you little one?" she giggled and Claude couldn't help but to smile at the girl and that was rare to see to see from the demon, "I'm doing well, little tired though" and that was it, Vile detached herself from the man and went back to the food she was cooking.

"Hey Claude, welcome back to the shinigami realm; do you mind coming into the living room to talk before dinner." The red reaper asked leaving the younger daughter to tend to dinner while her older sister tried to help.

As they sat down in the living room Claude began to talk, "so you finally told one of them, congratulations"

"Thank you, William's very open to this family"

"As he should, now that's out of the way how much work are they doing to be this tired?" Claude would ask why both girls where so tired, not like he wouldn't notice he's a demon after all. "Lotta magic and I mean a lot Claude" they turned to see Scarlet entering the room to do something entertaining, maybe her sister kicked her out the kitchen. Claude gave a look that told them to explain, "Scarlet and Vile were in a situation where they had to use magic regardless of who was around" William started.

"And Vile used both demonic and shinigami magic?"

"Yes, and we're worried; Undertaker said they should be fine more than anything he was referring to Scarlet."

"I see, well Grell as what I can see she's very healthy and is doing better than any other demon I have known that can use magic and has used a large amount of it. But I can see why you're worried and if I may ask what was the cause them to use so much magic?"

Now it was Scarlet's turn to speak after all she could explain it better than anyone else could, maybe. "Well ya see there were sooo many demons to fight over this one really and I mean REALLY important soul and others were getting hurt and there was this kid with a demon butler like you are to that Alois Trancy kid but anyway reapers were getting hurt and mom told us to do what we had to kill them and get out of there. So I protected everybody else that could have gotten hurt from those poisonous threads Vile was using and she used all kinds of stuff while standing over the soul, kind of in a web or something, not that I didn't get any killings in as well but she did a lot more than me then she cleaned up the supernatural mess too."

"Oh, now that is impressive for both of you girls"

"Don't get me wrong those demons were gonna kill us and we had to do our job! But if it were you we couldn't kill you we know you to well. Hey don't ever put us in that compromising position! It'll be too confusing."

"I understand Scarlet, just calm down some hmm? And I'll be sure not to put you and Vile in that kind of position." And with that calming statement the hyper mostly red head reaper went into the kitchen where her young sister was. Leaving the adults to finish talking; "you haven't told Vile about Sebastian, have you Grell?"

"She doesn't care to know, what am I supposed to do with that?" Grell asked; "yes, that is her father but that's beside the point he has seen her already."

"Grell I think she should know, though he did see her he had no knowledge of who she was nor did she, she was only doing her job at that moment." Okay so William was right about that, Claude just listened letting his gaze land on Grell then to William before speaking. "How did Scarlet find out?"

"Well, I blurted it out at work, Will was in his office but it was their first day working and well all of us were joking around and Scarlet said that she and Vile saw us together when they came home so I just kind of said it."

"All of us?" William asked, "yeah, Ronald, Eric, Alan, the girls and myself"

"So William now that you know all of this and what part I play in this family's life, what do you think of all of this?"

"DINNER'S READY!" Scarlet came bouncing in with Vile behind her, "How can you still be so hyper?"

"It's my super power man"

"If that's yours then let me show you mine"

"Ow. That hurt ya know"

"Vile stop hitting your sister, for Christ sakes you're the younger one, Scarlet's supposed to be hitting you."

And that same night Eric, Alan and Ronald went to their favorite pub. Alan watched them drink so much he often wondered why he agreed to watch them. It was worse when Grell joined or when Undertaker drunk enough, that's when they were a hand full; and despite all of that he still couldn't speak drunk.

Anyways they were walking out of the pub and Eric and Ronald were tripping as they tried to walk; Alan chuckled at this, remembering the last time he tried helping Eric and Ronald walk at the same time, okay so maybe that was bad on his part but nevertheless they were having a good time though they would regret it in the morning.

"You're the only sober one I see" there was a voice coming out of nowhere, no it came from an alley way; it was a voice they knew all too well. "Mr. Michealis? Shouldn't you be tending to your little master?"

"At the moment no, but will you please give this to Mr. Sutcliff; my master would greatly appreciated." And with that he left, just what was that about? Hopefully Grell would know; all Alan could was get these two home and give Grell the letter in the morning.


	7. Let's have a party

**A/N: Have fun with this one, it took a few days to write; hopefully it is entertaining to you guys, enjoy. Oh I do not own kuroshitsuji or the characters.**

Alan had been the first one to arrive at work and he was worried ever since last night when Sebastian had given him this letter to give to Grell, what was that all about? Better yet what had done now?

"Alan what's wrong?" he didn't count on Eric or Ronald to be here so early, usually they would be late, but where was William?

"Vile you and William senpai have something in common you know?"

"And what would that be Scarlet?"

"You both really like books" and Grell agreed while to two that were being compared looked at them blankly and walked to their respective work places. They seem to act like one another but neither would admit it.

"Umm Grell?"

"What is it Alan?" he really didn't know how to tell the red shinigami this; "last night I was watching our two favorite drunks when I was approached by Sebastian to give you this." It had the seal of that Phantomhive brat, what could he possibly want with him?

_**Grell Sutcliff,**_

_**I was told that you and my butler have an interesting encounter; I would like to speak to you about this at a ball I will be hosting tonight. You are welcome to bring your friend's along with you as well.**_

_**Ciel Phantomhive**_

Grell stood there in awe, he hadn't seen Sebastian since the fight, and while he did like to see what the demon was up to but … that night. .. "Thank you Alan, hey do you, Ronnie and Eric want to go to a ball with me? Dress nice." And with that Grell was off to tell William."

"Will!" the redhead kicked in his office door with a letter in hand, "what. Is. It?" just in case no one knew William wasn't in the mood for this, he was finally getting caught up in his paper work and he didn't want any disruptions. "Look at this! It's from the Phantomhive brat!"

"Grell I don't have time for this"

"Just look!" William read the note and looked up at his love, then told him to tell the girls and they'll move on from there.

While Grell and William were trying to figure things out, Sebastian was cleaning after the other servants and Ciel was talking to the Undertaker yet again. That man knew everything; no one could go anywhere or do anything without him knowing what you've done.

"Young Earl are you sure you will get the answers you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"The supernatural world is interesting on its own and so is its rules of every supernatural being of its world, would you like to know those rules?" he just sat there waiting one the old man; "you'll just have to wait till tonight, now is that a thriller?" why couldn't this man give people simple answers, he just liked everything he said to be odd and complicated. "I have some things to do before tonight, goodbye young lord hehehe." Out the window he went, that man was an odd one but then again he wasnt human either.

'_Why do I surround myself with supernatural beings anyway?'_ that was a good question to ask himself though, poor Ciel but he himself had things to do. "Sebastian!"

Back to our favorite red reaper, Grell had got the day off to go last minute shopping even though he had clothes. Vile and Scarlet split up his paper work while Eric and Alan split up the reaping's between them and Ronald was volunteered to help William anyway he could, poor guy.

It wasn't like he was doing all that shopping for him though, and that was still work; now he had to get back home to get everything together.

"Why couldn't someone come with me, this is a lot of work for one lady; what was that kid thinking inviting me at the last minute." Grell still had to get back to the office; maybe he should do that now.

"DONE FINALLY!"

"Good for you now will you wait on me to finish these four; after all you did give all moms and your hard papers."

"But I wanna go reaping now!"

"Stop whining or I'll tell Eric; he's already pissed off not to mention"

"Fine."

"Hey Eric! Scarlet can do half of your paper work since she's done with her and Grell's half"

"Somebody loves themselves so paper work; thanks little red, come one Alan let's go." Alan and Eric went to start on their and Grell's to die list, as they were leaving William returned from his reaping's to sign off on the others finished paper work.

"Vile, where's Ronald?"

"In his paper work, oh excuse me" the girl got up to fill Ronald's cup with coffee along with hers; "Vi! Bring me some cake pleeeaaasseee!"

"Will, your back already? Scarlet where's everyone else?" Grell had come back with so many bags and now he was questioning people. "ummm Eric and Alan went reaping, Vile went to get coffee and cake while Ronnie's way into his work and I'm here with you and Will."

"What are you doing back here?"

"Honey, its dark out haven't you notice?"

"Guess I didn't, thanks Vile; hey that means our victims should about ready to die"

"Just hurry up and eat that so we can got reaping, Ronald and I are ready to go"

"kayy!"

They were pretty sure they saw Scarlet inhale that slice of cake and downed the rest of her coffee then jumped up to leave with Ronald and Vile. When they left William began to think why wasn't this an everyday thing, but then again should it even be an everyday thing in the first place? But now he had work to finish and in some way or another so did Grell.

Sebastian was getting so many different things together while watching out for any mess ups the three idiots plus a demon dog would make. "SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes bocchan?"

"Dress me; guests should be arriving any moment now"

"Yes, master" good thing he had finished before Ciel called because he could hear carriages coming towards the mansion. Tonight was going to be a busy one indeed; hopefully everything will go according to plan.

The young master just smiled as he watched his butler leave the room, even he didn't know that he invited the redheaded shinigami; that'll be a surprise for his demonic butler, oh how he couldn't wait see Sebastian's surprised face, if he had one.

One after one guest's starting pouring in, there were a lot of recognizable faces there, "hello Sebastian where's Ciel?" even the Trancy kid showed up meaning Claude was right behind him, "Sebastian"

"Welcome" great he didn't even want to deal with this guy right now, Sebastian really hated Claude; why was he there in the first place? Didn't his young master hate Alois Trancy? He didn't have time to think about this he had work to do. "Day dreaming are we Mr. Michaelis?"

"Undertaker?"

'_What is he doing here?! He cleans up so well'_

"Yes it's me, who else would it be? I am capable of dressing nice when need be." The Undertaker wore a black suit with a grey tie, his hair neatly combed along with his trademark hat and he was wearing glasses but you still couldn't see the man's eyes, figures but Sebastian had to hand it to him he looked nice.

Undertaker said nothing else to the Earls demonic butler; he had set off to find the young earl himself which easier said than done since he was the one hosting the party.

Grell had made sure he and the others were fashionably late, it wasn't hard seeing that Ronald and Scarlet ditched Vile and the young girl had kicked the door in literally; eyes glowing red as a demons would and scares, ready to do harm to the ones that left her. Too bad they were already dressed and Grell wouldn't have anyone messing up the clothes he had just bought. Anyway Ronald, Alan, and Eric had went in first; no one knows why but that was the way Grell wanted it and no one argued with it, I mean who wanted to argue with Grell.

"What are you three doing here?"

"We were invited, calm yourself we're not looking for a fight and neither are they" Eric motioned for the door; just in time for them to see Grell, William, Scarlet and Vile come in; Grell was wearing a red dress along with gloves, a fan and a rose in the hair which were also white. While Vile wore a black dress along with a red fan and a red rose in her hair though William was in a black suit with a white tie, and Scarlet was wearing a red and white dress with a fan along with a rose in her hair which was black.

Ronald, Alan and Eric were snickering behind Sebastian before the demon turned around to them he heard Ciel give him an order and he had to follow it no matter how bad he didn't want to. "Welcome to my master's home"

"ooooooooooohhhhhh someone's being nice"

"Scarlet's right, you are being nice Mr. Michaelis" Vile's eye twitched as she heard her last name though no one was talking to her. "My master would love to have a chat with you"

"Girls go have fun, come on Will" they followed Sebastian to where Ciel was, "Nice to see you again Ciel, Undertaker"

"Grell, William"

"hehehe now that were all here let's chat" Undertaker started; "oh and Mr. Michaelis, you might want to stay for this." He would be the one to suggest it and not get stared at. "Let's get started now, shall we?"

While they chatting Scarlet and Vile were dancing with each other for some reason the older sister wanted to dance with her little sister before Vile started to wonder off when she got bored or because thing didn't interest her. "Scarlet, I'm going to go wonder around and I won't get caught unlike you." And like that she was off; "I understand the rules of the shinigami and demon realm, now tell me what does this have to do with Sebastian?"

"He has a child young earl" Sebastian was beyond confused now, he hadn't had sex with any being; supernatural or not and he was sure he didn't have a child so what was the Undertaker talking about? "I'm so sorry to inform you but I do not have a child"

"Sebastian, the Undertaker is right, _**we**_ have a _**daughter**_ and she is _**half demon half shinigami**_, that night she was conceived like any other child. Maybe you have to see her to understand."

"Mom? Have you seen Vile? Oh you told him? She's not gonna be happy about that."

"And who are you"

"Well Ciel if you don't believe what was said let me be poof; I'm the result of Grell and William, my full name is Scarlet Kelly Spears and the other girl that came here with is my younger sister Vile Luna Michaelis. I'll go get her!"

**Side conversation with Ciel and Sebastian**

"You have a child by that!?"

"…"

"How could you, and by Grell, out of any and everything Grell!"

"Sir I can't believe it myself"

"No one can! Both of those girls are from the other night as well" Sebastian was speech less to what was going on." Little did he know the other supernatural beings at this party were a part of this from the start.

Scarlet comes with Ronald, Alan and Eric back saying she can't find her sister anywhere; "is there any place that is open to guests and quiet?" William asked; in the few days he's watched this girl he's noticed she likes quiet places. "The garden"

"She was speaking to Claude" Alan told them, "Claude?" Ciel and Sebastian asked, "Let me"

"You see while you were taking care of your young master, Claude was teaching your daughter about her demonic side." By the time they all reached to garden both Claude and Vile were silent questioning them. "Is there something you need?" Claude questioned; then looked again, "they know don't they Grell" all Grell could do was hold William's hand a nod.

"Know what exactly, mother?"

"Luna…." He started he only used their middle name when he was trying to be careful about a subject; "I know you don't really care about this but I had to let him know, the demon that's your father is Sebastian Michaelis." All she did was sigh and look at the man then back at Claude that nodded, telling the girl that Grell was telling the truth.

"I see, well nice to see you and your master again then" Sebastian almost died and returned to hell when he saw the girls face; she resembled both of them in some sort of way but he could tell she looked like him and he couldn't believe that. Ciel just stared, "don't stare at her, my sister has a bit of an anger issue, too late" the young girls eyes started to glow red behind her glasses and Claude had to leave now that Alois was calling him. All the other shinigami were watching her like hawks; "Undertaker would you like to take a walk with me since my mother has some explaining to do." With just some laughs the mad man took Vile's hand and walked with her.

Well someone has some explaining to do before Ciel starts yelling at everyone but first he had to get back to his party; as soon as it ended he had a talk with Grell, Sebastian, Scarlet and William about what had just happened and it wasn't something easy to explain. I mean you try explaining how you conceived and hid your half demon half shinigami daughter within the shinigami realm without the father knowing. And this was minus your other child plus her father that you recently had gotten back together with and having to explain this secret and how you did it with the help of your friends and a demon named Claude, cause Claude's just Claude and there's not much to explain about him or it's kind of complicated to but anyway.

"I'm sorry this had to happen like this but I think Vile needs to spend time with her father and that's the hard part but I think that's best." Grell and William were just hoping that Ciel would allow it; "I understand and I will allow it, starting tomorrow she will spend a week here."

"Are you sure about this master?" Ciel just looked at him and before the blue haired boy could say anything Scarlet jumped in; "or is it that you don't want to have anything to do with my little sister? You couldn't care less what happens to her after all my mother has taken good care of both of us by herself then my father came and accepted this family unlike you, you won't accept your own child. Maybe it would've been better if Claude was her father besides he's nicer to her and cares; I'm going home, goodnight to you." Scarlet had opened a portal home and left; well that was a lot for her to say, now Grell was thinking this was too much for his daughter's and was about to get up and chase after Scarlet, "you stay here and finish up, I'll go home and make sure she alright." And with that William had left the same way his daughter had left.

"Vile will be here tomorrow but she can come home when she wants, see you two in the morning and thank you Ciel; even if you just want to see him squirm a bit, goodnight." It was about time for Grell to get home and he was glad about that. Now he just had to get Vile to agree with this and that wasn't going to be easy, since she was the one that had bad demonic temper.

"YOU AGREED TO WHAT!" not a good idea to just tell her, those red eyes her looked good on her but not when she was mad, hopefully she would calm down soon so they would return to their normal shinigami color. "I'M NOT DOING THAT, THAT'S A WEEK WITH A BRAT AND MY DAD; A DEMON THAT HATES MY FRIEND I WOULD HAVE BETTER LUCK WITH THAT ALOIS KID AND CLAUDE…ANYONE OTHER THAN THOSE TWO!"

"Look at the Brightside you can come home when you want"

"THAT'LL BE FIVE MINUTES AFTER YOU LEAVE ME THERE OR AFTER ONE OF THEM SAY HI"

"Please work with us here"

"fine but don't ask me why a demon and his master dropped off the face of the earth" the was good enough for them so Grell went to go pack her bags; whatever Vile and the Undertaker talked about or did made it easier for him to deal with.

A/N: Please let me know how the OC's are coming out so far in the story…glad you guys are enjoying this


End file.
